


That which is MINE

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark John, M/M, Mutilation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick and Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is attacked and John Watson has revenge on those who hurt his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That which is MINE

**Author's Note:**

> What is says on the label. This is dark, sick and twisted. 
> 
> I am warning for uncomfortable and violent behavior on just about everyone's part.
> 
> This is not everyone's cup of tea.
> 
> Please be warned

_Sherlock finished up at NSY and was headed home when he was attacked. He had been talking to John about dinner when he was hit from behind._

_He came to in what seemed to be a warehouse or storage facility surrounded by three thugs. His hands were zip tied in front of him and they had removed his clothing, except his boxers, which they had dumped in a pile to his left._

_"Well Mr. Holmes, you are about to learn a lesson about poking your nose into other people's business."_

_"Oh please," Sherlock replied, "Threats are so boring."_

_The kick to his rib cage hurt but he managed to deflect the blow a bit._

_"Does that feel like a threat?"_

_They proceeded to pummel him into silence except for grunts and screams._

_"Hey Joey, get the camera rolling I want to record this," said the larger thug._

_Youngest of the group pulled out a smart phone and turned on the camera._

_"I want everyone to know that this is what happens to you when you mess with us, "said the large thug pointed at the beaten and bleeding man on the floor._

_He and the other thug pulled Sherlock onto all fours. He pulled a knife from his belt and proceeded to remove the last cloth covering Sherlock's body._

_Sherlock tried to pull away,_

_"No," he said, "No! No! No! That's not yours."_

_The other thug grabbed Sherlock and held him in place so that the big thug could remove the last of the shredded cloth._

_"Well, well, well what do we have here. Hey Joey get a shot of this."_

_Joey moved the camera around to straight on to Sherlock's ass. The thug got next to it and pointed to the butt plug slightly sticking out of Sherlock's rump._

_"He's already to go. How convenient."_

_He patted the struggling man on the bum, "And I was just going to give you spit for lube. Lucky for you that you like this sort of thing." He pulled out the butt plug very quickly and Sherlock gave a sickening yelp._

_"Oh yeah, it is gonna be fun."_

_Sherlock struggled harder only to be held down tighter._

_The large thug unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dick. He thrust in Sherlock who screamed in shock._

_"Oh this is so sweet. You'll both have to try it."_

_Sherlock was violated two more times as the camera rolled. By the third man, he had passed out from pain._

_They left him on the floor naked with their leavings dripping out of his backside._

_The big thug gave him a few more swift kicks including two to the face._

_They laughed and high fived each other on their way out._

_The police found him half an hour later through the GPS on his phone which was still in his pocket._

John sat by Sherlock's hospital bed reading through his chart. Fractured jaw, damage to the right cheek, cracked ribs, internal bleeding and serious bruising. Hairline fracture in both ankles like they had been stomped on. Hands had tendon damage and a few fingers pulled out of joint. There has been a rape kit done.

The feeling of rage of what was done to Sherlock increased the further he went into the chart. 

"John," came the locked voice from the mass of bandages, tubes, and wires on the bed.

"Yes Sherlock, I'm here." He stood up so he would be within Sherlock's field of vision. He could see Sherlock struggling to focus on him so he took Sherlock's hand in his carefully.

"Don't speak. You have a fractured jaw. They set it but you need to rest."

He could see tears form in Sherlock's eyes.

"Sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Couldn't stop them. They...they...It's yours not theirs. Don't leave me. Please! Don't leave me."

"Shhh pet. I'm not mad with you. Don't worry. You have nothing to worry about. Look, try to get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up. Ok?"

Sherlock tried to nod but it hurt too much.

John sat back down on the chair next to the bed when his phone chimed a rather specific tone.

"What?"

"Oh John, I am so sorry to hear what happened to Sherlock."

"I really don't have time..."

"Sorry but I think you do. I put something in the drop box for you. Watch it and then call me back and tell me what you want to do."

John thumbed through his phone to the app he needed. He opened the file and watched the video. He watched it a second time and then a third. Each time he could feel the anger growing to a red-hot burn.

He called back.

"How the fuck did you get that?"

"It is out on the Internet or was. I took care that all the copies were removed along with some people's computer systems. Not many people saw it before I could get rid of it."

"You did well Jimmy. Now I need you to do a few more things for me."

"Yes John. Anything you want."

"First I want the two that first held and raped Sherlock. Find them and put them on ice for me. Then I want you to take the cameraman Joey and convince him to confess to the attack on Sherlock. And I know you are very good at convincing people to do things. That will keep certain people off my back while I deal with those that touched what is mine."

"Anything else for the two on ice?"

"Make them 'comfortable' as you only can Jim. Do this right and you will be rewarded."

"Thank you Master. I live to serve."

"Just remember that that is the only reason you are still alive." And John ended the conversation just as Mycroft entered the room. John set his Doctor Watson mask firmly on his face and let his eyes water a bit before turning to the elder Holmes.

Sherlock was still in the hospital when John got the message he had been waiting for. 

He opened the image to find two men chained tightly to the floor naked with bags over their heads and the text 'Ready when you are'.

"Sherlock are you awake?"

"Hmmm?" came the voice from the bed.

John stood up and looked into Sherlock's eyes, which were both open now.

"Sherlock I need you to focus."

"Yes Sir." 

"I need to go out for a bit. I might not be back for a day or so..." he saw the panic start in Sherlock's eyes so he took his hand, stroked it gently, and said, "Shhh shhh shhhh, it's all right. I won't be gone long. You didn't do anything wrong my pet. I have to go take out some rubbish that touched you. You tried to stop them. I know that but we both know that you belong to me and they had no rights to you."

He gently kissed Sherlock, "You are my treasure and my love. You belong to me and only me."

Sherlock tried to smile but it was more of a grimace. 

John walked into the meat locker to find the two men chained to the floor shivering from the cooler temperatures of the room. Jim and Seb walked in behind him and closed the door.

John looked around and saw that they had set up the room for him very well. Everything he could want was at hand. He turned and smiled at his servants who smiled back. He nodded. Seb and Jim each went to one of the two men and pulled off the bags on their heads and then took a handful of hair and pulled the heads of the men up to face John. Each had a gag stuffed into their mouths that was tied off.

"Gentlemen, do you know who I am?"

They shook their heads 'no'.

"I am the man who you have wronged, seriously wronged and I wish an apology from each of you."

Jim removed the gag from the large man.

"Piss off. Who the fuck do you think you are dealing with?"

"Ah well. I think I am dealing with two very dead men who haven't figured out they are dead yet." 

He snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. Jim and Seb came and knelt on either side of him. 

They recognized Jim and Seb and John watched as terror filled their faces.

"I think gentlemen the light has dawned." 

Seb and Jim unchained the smaller man and quickly had him strung up on a meat hook by his wrists with the feet barely touching the floor. John kicked the large man around so he was facing his friend. The chains wrapped him tighter to the floor.

"You will watch this and know that what I have planned for you is ten times worse."

John donned a heavy butcher's apron and a pair of black latex gloves. He picked up a taser from the bench of tools available to him. He hit the button a couple of times so that the sound and smell seem to fill the room before burying it into the chest of the man hanging and firing off a charge. He stepped back watching the man twitch and scream for a moment before hitting him again with the gun. He methodically went around and shocked the man time and time again until the man's voice became a hoarse croak from screaming.

The man tied to the floor tried to look tough but it was hard watching what was going on in front of him. He closed his eyes only to have his head grabbed by Moriarity, "Watch or I will cut your eyelids so you can never close your eyes again." He opened his eyes to see his friend piss himself and sag in his bonds. 

John went to the table and grabbed a large hunting knife which he passed to Seb, "Your turn."

Seb grinned a toothy grin and started to make shallow cuts across the man's chest. The man jerked away making one of the cuts deeper than Seb had planned. John picked up a box from the table and poured some of its contents into his hand. He rubbed it into the cuts and the man found his voice again. Screaming in pain and agony, "No, no, no!" Across his chest and belly read 'Sosi Xyu Pidar' 

"Oh I honestly don't think you have a choice in the matter. Not that you gave him much of a choice. And yes, we do know who you are and don't give a fuck."

John snapped his fingers and pointed. Jim and Seb took the man off the meat hook and Seb grabbed his wrists and dragged him across the room to a set of stocks bolted into the floor. He unlocked the man's wrists and just a quickly locked him into the stocks. He took the short chains on either side and chained off the man's ankles so his legs were uncomfortably spread. Blood dripped slowly from the cuts on his body.

John turned to the larger man on the floor, "Wonder why we work in here? The cold helps us keep you alive longer. The blood is chilled so it flows slower but it is much more painful to feel your life's blood dripping out of your body with each beat of your heart."

He turned to Seb and pointed at the man on the floor, "String him up so he can watch. Feel free to use force if he even looks at you cross eyed."

The man on the ground did struggle and found himself in the same position his friend had been in with a few more bruises and broken knee cap. 

John pulled something off the table and showed it to the man and watched at the light dawned in his eyes. It was a butt plug just like the one that had been in Sherlock.

"Ah, now I think this is making a little more sense to you." He stepped behind the hanging man and said "Now what did you say? Something about being lucky and spit?"

"No, no, no" the man tried to move away only to find Seb in front of him reaching around and pulling his ass cheeks open exposing his anus to the cold air.

"I'm afraid you don't even get spit," and John rammed it into the exposed hole without any pity.

The man screamed at the intrusion.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm sorry."

John walked around and said "Sorry for what?"

"For Holmes. I'm sorry." John let the man babble for a while with apologies and promises. The other man in the stocks joined in. 

"Not good enough," said John in a very cold but calm voice, "You touched what is mine. You injured my property. You have made it impossible for me to play with him for a very long time and my boys will tell you that I get rather techie when I can't play with my pet so I have to do something to distract myself and you are it."

He went back to the table and picked up a dildo of obscene size, "Jim would you care to do the honors?" Jim went to the table and put on a set of black latex gloves and took the dildo from John with great reverence. He went behind the man in the stocks and placed the tip of the dildo to the man's asshole and waited for further orders. John walked over to watch.

"Seb could you give us a hand?"

Seb joined them and John pointed at the man's genitals, "You might want to get some gloves." Seb grunted an affirmative and put on a set of black latex gloves. He knelt next to the shivering figure in the stocks and used his hands to stimulate the man's cock and balls. 

"No, no, no" chanted the man in the stocks. Jim rubbed the tip against his asshole while Seb got him hard against his will. John nodded and Jim placed a hand on the shivering man's lower back then rammed the dildo into him. The scream rang off the walls and continued to do so.

"Well isn't this interesting," said John looking at the floor, "I think he liked it. Tell you what Seb, hate for that go to waste. Why don't you scoop it up and feed it to his friend."

Seb quickly scrapped up the cum from the floor and force-fed it to the hanging man.

"Jim continue," said John stepping back watching Jim fuck the man relentlessly with the dildo until he passed out. Blood poured from between his legs dripping down his balls to the floor.

"Good job," said John. He grabbed him and tongue fucked him hard. Jim moaned in appreciation. 

"And now your turn," he said turning to the hanging man who looked like he was about to pass out.

John grab the man's cock and balls and twisted hard. The man howled and tried to get away from him. John slapped him across the face snapping his head hard.

"You don't touch what is mine! Do You FUCKING Get That?!?!"

"Yes Sir. Yes Sir. I...I will never touch him again. Oh god please stop."

"He asked for mercy. He asked you to stop. He told you that he was not yours. You didn't listen. Do I have your attention now?"

"Yes." 

John held out his hand and Seb put the hunting knife in it still covered in the other man's blood. John carefully carved the word 'Pidar' deep into the man's chest very slowly.

"And you know what pisses me off even more?"

The man hanging was barely conscious at this point but he shook his head no.

"You didn't use a condom." John grabbed the man's cock and balls and slashed them off with the hunting knife. The man gave the howl of the damned and passed out from the pain. "Now I have to get him tested and that makes me very unhappy."

John tossed the mutilated appendage to Jim and said, "Stuff this up his ass and put the bodies somewhere that their friends can find them. Make sure that everyone knows that Sherlock is off limits."

Seb came over and removed the gloves from John's hands. He took the apron off carefully so that the gore and blood did not get on John's clothing. He knelt in front of John with his head slightly bowed. John ran his hands through Seb's hair. He swore he could hear Seb purr. Seb nuzzled John's crotch. 

"Not today sweet one. I have to get back to Sherlock. You know how he panics. But I'll come see you later this week. Why don't you and Jim have some downtime after you clean up here?" He stood Seb up and kissed him roughly. Jim came over and joined John and Seb in the kiss.

"You get to sort out who does what. Free pass for you both." Both men grinned each planning what they were going to do to the other. 

"Now I'll change and get back to Sherlock. You know how he gets panic attacks if I am gone too long."

John came back to the hospital to find Lestrade in Sherlock's room.

"John, I just told Sherlock we have one of the three men that attacked him and the names of the other two. It was a couple of Ukrainian drug runners we didn't get when Sherlock led us to the gang."

"That's good news! Do you know where the other two are?"

"We have a number of places to check for them now. Sherlock ID all three as the men that attacked him."

John moved around to Sherlock who was dozing. John took his hand and Sherlock came back to wakefulness. 

"You're OK Sherlock. Greg's still here. He told me that they found one of the men who attacked you. Isn't that great?"

Sherlock nodded and faded back into sleep.

"It's the drugs they still have him on," John said to Greg.

"Is he going to be all right? Considering...."

"He's strong. He'll be fine."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you John."

John smiled, "Well Sherlock is one of a kind as we both know."

Greg left and John settled down in his chair. His phone dinged. He opened the file to see the bodies creatively displayed with the text _Done._

**Good. Now go have fun with Seb. Pick up a party favor if you want to use between you on the house.**

_Oh Johnny! You are tooooo good to me._

**I know but my pets deserve it**

The next day the papers screamed about the double murder of a couple of drug runners and the unusual circumstances of their death. John read the article to Sherlock who grinned. 

"You will always take care of me, right John?"

"Of course Sherlock. Now rest and heal up. I want my pet back in my bed."

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was thinking about how far John would go to 'protect' Sherlock. Came out a little darker than I thought I could write. 
> 
> Someday we will have light and fluffy but this is not it.


End file.
